


First Kiss

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Draco has never kissed anyone, well, neither has Harry.





	First Kiss

A/N: Ignoring Harry's kisses.

* * *

Harry was walking by himself to the Great Hall, lost in thought and enjoying the peace and quiet of being by himself, that tranquility was soon interrupted by someone forcefully pulling him into what he guessed was an empty classroom.

"Hmhph" He attempted but could talk around the hand that was covering his mouth.

"Calm down, Potter." Said a familiar voice, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"What?" the voice asked, "Cat got your tongue?" it asked with snark, to which Harry licked the offending hand that had been keeping him from talking.

"Gross, Potter!" Draco exclaimed as he wiped his hand on his robe as if trying to rid himself of _'Potter Germs'_

"Well, you wouldn't let me talk you git." Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he continued "Why am I here, Malfoy?" he asked with almost no malice. The two men had become friends after the war they decided to start over and had been confiding in one another lately.

"I like someone." Malfoy blurted out in a very non-Malfoy manner to which Harry raised an eyebrow in his direction, Draco sighed.

"I don't know how…" He started, stopping short and biting his lip, looking anywhere but Harry.

"Can't what, exactly?" Harry prompted, totally confused and a little aggravated because he might have had a passing crush on the blonde. _'Passing my arse.'_ His inner voice chided but he ignored it.

"Kiss! I need to know how to kiss!" He said louder than he meant too, startling Harry who scrunched his nose up in confusion.

"You've never kissed someone?" He asked, confused but not judging. Draco shook his head and blushed.

"Why not?" He found himself asking, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Everyone was scared I'd hex them…" He explained in a mutter, still blushing, Harry raised his eyebrow. Harry being Harry didn't even think as the next words fell from his lips.

"I'm not scared of you, Draco…" He blushed slightly and toed his shoe against the floor, Draco came to stand close in front of him.

"Scared, Potter?" He smirked, leaning in slightly.

"You wish." Harry countered with a smirk of his own but didn't make a move, biting his lip.

"Well, what are you waiting on, Potter?" Impatience dripping from his voice as he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know what to do! I mean, how the bloody hell should I know?" Harry asked, dumbfounded, throwing his hands in the air for effect.

"You're the bloody chosen one, Potter!" He argued, Harry rolled his eyes at the statement.

"That doesn't mean I've snogged anyone before, Draco!" He admitted, Draco's features calming immediately in understanding.

"Merlin, Potter, the things I do." He muttered, coming even closer, Harry was about to ask what he was doing but lips pressed against his made that impossible.

It was hard to describe, warm and wet, he wasn't sure what cologne the other boy was wearing but it smelled purely Draco. After the slight surprise wore off Harry kissed him back, not sure what to do with his hands, he wrapped them securely around Draco's neck to keep him there. After a few seconds, they parted for air, Draco resting his forehead against Harry's as he smiled.

"Wow." He breathed out, grinning more.

"Yeah…wow.." Harry agreed, but then a thought struck him.

"What about the guy you fancy?" He asked sadly, a little jealousy in his voice as well, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, Harry, just bloody kiss me you, idiot." He said with so much fondness it shocked Harry, all he could do was nod mutely and kiss his new boyfriend again.


End file.
